


19 Reasons Why You Should Absolutely Stan Yuzuru Hanyu

by M_writestrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Buzzfeed Writer!Shoma, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Figure Skater!Yuzuru, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_writestrash/pseuds/M_writestrash
Summary: "I love Yuzuru Hanyu and so should all of you. And here's why."AU; Shoma Uno is a Buzzfeed writer who somehow accidentally writes a self-indulgent, click-bait fan piece about how much he loves Yuzuru Hanyu.





	1. 1. He is a figure skating GOAT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a RPF so I'm sorry.

Shoma isn't one to mix his personal and professional life.

His professional life consists of writing journalism (if it can even be classified as journalism) pieces for Buzzfeed. Those stupid, click-bait pieces like "40 Reasons Why Oatmeal Is The Worst Food" and "Tell Us Your Favorite Pizza Toppings and We'll Tell You The Name Of Your Soulmate". It isn't glamorous by any means but he makes a decent enough living to support both his and his brother's rather modest LA lifestyle.

And his personal life? Well, it's called personal for a reason. Not that it is any interesting. He just goes home and plays video games on his mobile phone before passing out, often with his shoes still on. Or, between the months of September to April, watch figure skating.

But, despite his rather mundane life, he has made a vow to keep his personal and private life strictly separate. It's taboo, in a way, to mix his different personas. Even working at a place like Buzzfeed - where he could easily pursue his obsessions and actually get _paid_ for it - he chooses not to. Instead, he treats it like any other normal, nine-to-five job.

He comes into work, writes his article, and goes home to his warm bed and a fully charged cell phone. How painfully boring.

So, in the end, he doesn't exactly know how it happens. How he ends up writing a fanboy think piece on his personal obsession with men's figure skating, more specifically.

Well, he supposes he knows exactly _how_ it happens.

It starts as every normal day does at work: with being assigned to write one of the daily click-bait lists. Since he works as a subsidiary for Buzzfeed's celebrity section, it's usually a trashy article. And being one of the only Asian men on the writing staff, it is usually a piece about some K-pop idol making heart hands, despite the hundreds of times he has to remind his supervisor that he is not Korean and they could easily ask Jun - an intern who is _actually_ Korean - to do it instead. But no, they like Shoma's writing better so he is constantly stuck writing pieces about trends in Korea.

However, with the popularity of the Winter Olympics, he has been exonerated of that role. Thank heavens. Instead, he is delegated to write sports exposés. Not that he minds of course, it at least doesn't involve looking through tweets of K-pop stans screaming at other twelve year olds over their bias. That gets old really quick.

Now Shoma has a few options: write some boring think-piece about the Canadian women's hockey team or write about the bold pattern the Norweigian curling team has printed on their slacks. Either one will probably yield a modest 500k hits on the article. Not bad, if he does say so himself.

Or...he could expose himself as the fandom trash he is and write a self-indulgent piece about figure skating.

 _No one would think twice if Buzzfeed wrote an article about figure skating_ , Shoma convinces himself. Actually, it would probably be expected: a big publication covering one of the most talked about sports events of the year. People who don't even have televisions tune in to the prime-time figure skating coverage! It's all anyone can talk about around the Olympics. What else would they talk about? The biathlon? No thank you.

So, there is nothing inherently wrong with writing his daily article about figure skating - figure skating, after all, is one of the most popular events at the Olympics. But there may be something slightly unnatural about Shoma's unhealthy obsession with one figure skater.

And that figure skater being none other than Yuzuru Hanyu.

It wouldn't be that weird, right? Everyone knows who the Two Time Reigning Olympic Champion is. Or at least anyone who follows the popular media...

Seeing as Yuzuru would be performing next week, Shoma decides that it would be an excellent opportunity to marry his figure skating obsession with something relevant to the mainstream population. He certainly doesn't want to admit that he's already tried to publish the article - on five separate occasions - but shied away from submitting it every time. To be fair, there was never a good time to publish before.

Shoma knows it would be easy: find the draft Yuzuru article he has stored away somewhere deep in his computer files (protected with a password), update it with recent information, and add a few new gifs from the Internet. Besides, he doesn't have anything else written and it's almost five PM and he really wants to finish his work early so he can actually enjoy his Friday for once.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ he asks himself with newfound confidence.

So, without a second thought, Shoma decides to write his Buzzfeed article about Yuzuru Hanyu.


	2. 2. He has a large social media following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm back! Please enjoy the new chapter!  
> Is it a commentary on the figure skating fandom? A bit. Sorry.

Shoma wakes up in the morning to the sounds of his brother making breakfast in the room next door. It's too early for this amount of noise for Shoma's liking - barely past nine AM, but still too early for a Saturday.

Shoma sighs. He has never been good at going back to sleep in the morning so he takes the opportunity to reach the next level in his game.He rolls over onto his bed and reaches for his phone. He doesn't expect anything more than a few messages from his parents and an alert from his mobile game to collect his daily reward. How painfully boring. But he likes it that way.

Shoma enjoys his quiet Saturday morning routine: leveling up in his mobile game, eating two bowls of rice, and taking a quick walk to the grocery store to stock up with essentials for the week.

Instead, he is bombarded with messages upon messages, invading his entire social media. Hundreds of notifications flood his Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. Even his work inbox is unexpectedly overflowing with hundreds of emails.

It's overwhelming, to say the least.

That's when his brother yells from the other room, "shut off your phone, I'm trying to study, idiot."

Shoma groans yet gradually pushes himself off of his bed. He stumbles into the kitchen, using only the dim light of the winter morning to illuminate the room. It's not the most beautiful kitchen - a few appliances and his rice cooker on the counter - but it is enough for him and his brother. Anyways, he goes out to restaurants too much to invest in an apartment with a decent sized kitchen. He supposes it is the same amount of money (and effort) to replace his half-broken oven than it is to eat out every night. And that's fine by him.

His phone chimes again with another notification.

"Do you have to do that in here?" Itsuki asks, glancing up from his homework.

Shoma just glares at him.

"You're the worst," Itsuki declares, childishly sticking out his tongue.

Shoma rolls his eyes.

Shoma doesn’t vocalize it but he wants the madness to end as well. It is a weekend morning for heavens sake; before he has even had anything to eat! He is not fully equipped to deal with his brother lecturing him or whatever the world has to offer, let alone this social media storm.

Shoma quickly grabs a bowl from the cabinets and taking a spoonful of rice, ignoring ten more little noises his phone makes in the short time it takes for him to get his breakfast. He instinctually unlocks his phone and checks his Twitter first. He usually detests Twitter (all of social media, if he is being honest) but Shoma finds that Twitter is usually where the bulk of his notifications come from.

Why did he download any SNS again?

Nervously, Shoma wonders what is wrong. He has never gotten this amount of notifications before. Not even after he accidentally spelled one of the Kardashian's names wrong. How is he supposed to know that Kylie is spelled with a K?

Shoma mentally rewinds to all of the articles he published this week. Monday's article featured a famous panda from the National Zoo giving birth. Nothing that warranted an Internet melt-down. Tuesday and Wednesday covered an interview with a K-pop girl's group about their skin care regiment, two articles that barely even hit one million hits so it couldn't be those. Thursday had Shoma rank the outfits from the Olympic Opening Ceremony from most obnoxious to least obnoxious (with Canada surprisingly defeating the United States as most obnoxious).

And, of course, Friday was his article about Yuzuru Hanyu.

That's when a sudden, horrible thought crosses Shoma’s mind. It must be that one! What else could possibly rival the figure skating fandom? The panda fandom? Unlikely.

He mentally assesses the article, trying to dissect every word for any potential issues. Has he committed the ultimate fandom sin and said something incorrect about Yuzuru in his post? Surely, he couldn't have said anything too offensive; after all it is more of an opinion piece than anything. A trashy, click bait opinion piece but still an _opinion_ piece! Although, he did fact check before posting!

Shoma feels himself shaking as the application loads his timeline. He silently reminds himself that he is a failure and doesn't belong as a journalist. After all, Shoma isn't really that well known at Buzzfeed. He has a small following after appearing in a few videos, but he doesn't have the same fame as his coworkers in the production department like Daisuke or Nobu. He doesn't exactly know why he would garner this much attention. And for an article about his obsession with figure skating, of all things!

Shoma scrolls through his timeline, trying to find any reason why he gained so many notifications in a few hours.

After a few tweets, it is clear that it is the figure skating article that everyone is talking about. At least he has found the source of the problem - not that he had any suspicion that this is caused by the panda community.

So far, it's only positive comments. As he continues to scroll - tweet after tweet - he is surprised by the amount of positive comments. Arguably, there are some negative comments but they are few and far between.

Shoma chews on his bottom lip. That can't be right. He must have somehow filtered out all of the hate comments - if that is even possible. There is no way that the figure skating community could actually agree on something!

So, he does what he does almost every morning andtypes in "Yuzuru" into the search bar. He quickly notes that the hashtag #fanyu is already trending. Albeit, it's not uncommon to see his name trending, especially as the men's event for the Olympics is airing in a few hours. He clicks on the hashtag in his long quest to find out what is wrong with his article.

Unsurprisingly, it's only preview photos of Yuzuru's arrival to Beijing, which Shoma makes a mental note to save copies onto his phone. Not even one mention of the article appears in the first one hundred tweets.

Unhelpful, but not completely worthless.

His next guess is to search his own name. Tentatively, he types in "Shoma" into the search bar.

Great, Shoma thinks to himself, as he watches his own Twitter handle come up as the first result after just typing "sh". This has never happened before; his Twitter handlehas never appeared in the search bar. It always just tries to autocorrect to Shomo.

This surely can't be good.

For his own mental state, he knows he shouldn't click on the result. It's already at 1.4k tweets. It will just be people angrily ranting to him on Twitter. But another - sadistic - side of him wants to know. Call him a masochist, but he wants to know what the problem is. Maybe then he can correct it and stop the onslaught of notifications.

Against every logical instinct, he clicks on his notifications. He scrolls aimlessly, trying to find the root of the Twitter storm. Some sort of indication of his wrongdoing.

"@uno-shoma is thirsty for Yuzu and I'm here for it. Honestly same. Nice to see a fellow fanyu at Buzzfeed xp"

"Thank you @uno-shoma for introducing me to my new husband"

“@uno-shoma *ten heart eye emojis*"

“After 16 years, @uno-shoma finally delivered Buzzfeed fanyu content to the world #blessed"

“@uno-shoma you've convinced me that his ass is a gift to this world."

That can't be right. There has to be something wrong - something that is causing the Internet to literally go up in flames about.

Shoma clicks into the Buzzfeed article. Maybe there one comment that will explain why everyone is giving him notifications. And yet again, he is met with the same overwhelmingly positive reactions. The comment section is mostly people fawning over his article. Figure skating fanatics and casual fans alike all appreciate Shoma's insight on the sport and his commentary - or fanboying - about Yuzuru specifically.

Shoma sifts through all of the comments - even the ones that were flagged - but again finds the same positive response. It's almost unreal the amount of feedback he has gotten on this article. Only once before has he ever gotten more than one hundred comments on an article, and that was all negative comments. He shudders just thinking about it.

Shoma shakes his head and returns back to Twitter. In the few minutes he was occupied with reading the article comments, he has one hundred new mentions in his Twitter notifications.Shoma inwardly wonders if he will have to mute his notifications, a thought he has never had before.

As he watches the notifications flood in, Shoma can't help but to feel a little possessive. There are a few comments from fellow fanyus he recognizes but mostly from casual watchers who are only here to talk about the reigning Olympic medalist in order to be relevant before the Games.

Shoma chews on his bottom lip.

Who are these fake fans? Do they even know anything about figure skating? Do they read figure skating forums and watch shaky fancams on YouTube? Do they search through the depths of Twitter for even a glimpse of any new content? Do they even know what a fanyu is?

No, they probably don't.

They probably only clicked the article because Buzzfeed's algorithm recommended it and continued to read just because the photos were attractive. And Shoma made sure that he specifically chose to use the most aesthetically pleasing photos of Yuzuru - although he would argue that there are no ugly photos of him.But that's besides the point. Yuzuru isn't just beautiful. He is also talented and artistic and hardworking and strong and just about every positive adjective Shoma knows in his limited English vocabulary.

It's irrational, in a sense, to be this protective or even jealous of Yuzuru's popularity. Shoma should be happy that he is finally getting mainstream attention. But Shoma doesn't want to see his idol talked about in such a surface-level way that doesn't capture the entire being that is Yuzuru Hanyu.

In the end, Shoma simply sighs and shuts off his phone before throwing it onto the couch as if to banish it from his morning routine. Itsuki raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Shoma is thankful he doesn't have to explain that he broke the Internet with his Yuzuru obsession, not that anyone would be surprised.

So much for playing his mobile games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I hope you like my drunk fics...  
> Please leave comments and kudos (and suggestions for future chapters)!  
> Until next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Just a short intro to this story! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Plus, it is a lot longer than this one <3!
> 
> (I also wrote this half-drunk so...)


End file.
